


Snoopy's Dark and Stormy Night

by cheriedurbin



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriedurbin/pseuds/cheriedurbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dark and stormy night. Will Charlie Brown leave his loyal companion out in the cold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoopy's Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chuck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chuck).



> A Dark and Stormy Night by Snoopy

It was a dark and stormy night. Snoopy was hungry. Rain poured from the sky. Snoopy howled. His belly growled. Chuck peeked out his window.

"Feed me," Snoopy said.

Chuck shook his head, "no."

Snoopy stepped in his office. He picked up the phone. His paws dialed People Control. "Hello. Take my owner away. Yes, cruelty to animals," yelped Snoopy.

A flash of light appeared. There was a loud rap on Snoopy's door.

"Pasquali's Pizza!" a voice rang out over the thunder.

Snoopy sniffed the box and hauled it inside. He dug into the steaming cheese pie.

"Never mind," he told People Control. "Chuck isn't so bad after all."


End file.
